Okegom Wiki:Guidelines
This page contains the guidelines that users should follow within Okegom Wikia. Punishable violations against these may yield a warning to the violator. Repetition of violations may result in a serious warning or a block, depending on the intensity of the violation. An immediate block may be done to the violator in some cases such as mass-vandalizing the wiki mainspace. Note: Please keep in mind that this page may be updated without notice. To keep updated with this page, follow this page. Editing Guidelines :This section contains the guidelines that centralize on editing the mainspace. The guidelines are as follows: :#All types of joke edits are not allowed. Apologies, but this is a serious wikia. Making joke edits during April Fools is not an exception. :#As much as possible, keep all information accurate. Do not include headcanons and the like. As Deep-Sea Prisoner gives out more information on their characters, the contributors will try to add more to the wikia, however, information that can only be accessed with a paid Ci-en membership must never be included in the wikia in any sort of way. :#If you do not like Deep-Sea Prisoner, that's fine. That's your own opinion, but please do not wreck havoc on this wikia. There is no need to be a rude bully. :#In making a new page of a new character, use the romanization that Mogeko has on the character profiles as the page name. :#Remember not to link directly to images. Deep-Sea Prisoner prefers their blog be linked through pages. Linking directly to images also increases the website bandwidth. :#Remember that Deep-Sea Prisoner prefers not to have their identity known. Do not give false information on their identity. :#Reference other pages for formatting new ones. We want to try and keep everything uniform so that it looks neat and professional. :#Give references/sources for all of your information. Use the and tags to cite your references. :#Please remain objective when making character pages and the like. :#Keep a more formal tone when you write on the wikai. Again, we want to keep it more professional and neat. :#Only write about canon relationships. Keep shipping out of it all. :#As of March 26, 2016, users are not encouraged to upload any of Mogeko's artworks. See this page to know what images can be uploaded. :#Do not post fanart in mainspace. Users are permitted to post such if they are going to use it on their profile pages. :#Try to keep things such as relations to the relations section of the character page. :#Users may add Deep-Sea Prisoner art to articles if it was already uploaded in the wikia before March 26, 2016. :To know more about how to edit in Okegom Wikia, feel free to read the Manual of Style. Social Guidelines :This section contains the guidelines that centralize on interacting with other contributors in Okegom Wikia, both inside and outside . :Optional guidelines (highlighted in green) are guidelines that aren't necessarily needed to be strictly followed and will not cause a warning/block if not followed. These are present in order to build good relationships with other users. :The guidelines are as follows: :#Please do not insult other users, in any way. :#As new contributors join in, they could surely make an edit mistake at an early point. As much as possible, teach them how to edit the right way. :#You may leave a message to someone working hard for the wikia. :#You may leave a message to someone celebrating their birthday, especially if that user is well-known for their big contributions. :#Please respect users' comments about a topic. Commenting is to express an opinion. There is no reason to pick on users just because of their comments. :#Please avoid too much swearing. Swearing as minimal as possible is fine, but excessively swearing, especially towards someone to attack them, is not encouraged. :#If you are a hater of Mogeko, please do not attack the fans as well. Chat Guidelines :All guidelines in the Social Guidelines section are included in the Chat Guidelines section. :Additional guidelines for chat are as follows: :#Do not excessively spam the chat. Not only it is annoying but also because it can cause lag to the chat. :#As much as possible, respect the Chat Mods' decisions of kicking and/or banning users from Chat. Administrators, Discussion Moderators, and Chat Moderators have the right to kick and/or ban users from Chat. If you think the mod's action was inappropriate, feel free to message them. Upload Guidelines :This section contains the guidelines that centralize on media uploads, such as images and videos. :The guidelines are as follows: :#'Do not upload images from Deep-Sea Prisoner's Ci-en account or images that have been deleted by them.' As of August 10, 2018, Deep-Sea Prisoner has given us permission to upload any of their works except the aforementioned images.https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/okegom/images/f/f7/81018perm.png :#Do not upload inappropriate content, even if it is not intended to be used in mainspace. Inappropriate content includes, but not limited to, nudity, offensive content, racism, and violence to an extreme degree. :#Users may upload media not related to Deep-Sea Prisoner for non-mainspace use. :#Fanart may be uploaded to the wikia, as long as: ::*the fanart belongs to you; ::*the fanart is not stolen from an artist; and ::*the fanart is not intended to be used in mainspace. Category:About